Magnetic films are used in numerous applications involving data storage and retrieval. For example, such films are used to store account information on credit cards. One method for producing magnetic films is by extrusion. In this method, magnetic particles are dispersed in a viscous binder, and then extruded in the form of a film. However, if the magnetic particles are made from an anisotropic material such as barium ferrite which has a preferred axis of magnetization, they must have their preferred magnetic axis aligned in the binder while it is viscous (prior to hardening) to enhance the recording performance of the film. The alignment of such particles entails the application of an external magnetic field that couples to the particles and rotates them in the viscous binder until their preferred axis of magnetization aligns with the external field. The alignment field is usually produced by an energized coil of standard gauge copper wire. For the mass fabrication of magnetic film, the coil must carry a high current (30 amps) on a continual basis. Moreover, if the film is extruded, the coil is exposed to high temperatures on the order of 500.degree. F. due to its close proximity to the extrusion apparatus. Under these conditions, conventional coils overheat and degrade requiring costly and time consuming maintenance and replacement. Therefore, a need exists for a coil that can carry a high current and operate continually in a high temperature environment without degradation.